ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima IX Nitpicks - Britain
Introduction Here you’ll find a list of mistakes and inaccuracies in ''Ultima IX: Ascension'' focused on Britain, Britannia’s capital city, as well as its corresponding dungeon Despise, and the neighboring village of Paws. The museum Lost museum items The museum has lost a number of items after Ultima VII, including the statue of Lord British, the piano, Lord British's gun, the bones of Zog, the Virtue Stones and the original ankh amulet. Of course, given the Avatar's penchant for swiping anything that isn't nailed down, it's entirely possible that he's ''responsible for the missing items. Ultima III cards The four cards from ''Ultima III appear in the museum, with no explanation on how they got there. They had disappeared in the Exodus machine, which was destroyed at the end of Ultima III. Skull of Mondain In Ultima IV, the Avatar threw the Skull of Mondain into the lava-filled depths of the Stygian Abyss, which destroyed the Skull. This was later confirmed by Erethian in Forge of Virtue. However, in Ultima IX, the skull lies in a showcase in the museum (which seems to be unwise anyway, seeing how it is a weapon of mass destruction!) Korghin's Fang Korghin's Fang, an item from Pagan, can be found in the museum. The Avatar used it in Ultima VIII, but there is no explanation on how it got to Britannia, or how the people there knew of its relation to the Avatar. Talisman of Infinity The Talisman of Infinity can be found in the museum, despite having been thrown into the void along with Exodus' dark core in Forge of Virtue. The talisman also has a different shape from the one it had in Ultima VII. Fellowship Medallion All of the Fellowship medallions had a triangular shape in Ultima VII. The medallion in the museum of Ultima IX is circular with a triangle engraved in the centre. Vortex Cube The Vortex Cube is no longer cubical(!), and it is no longer shimmery. Silver Horn In Ultima IV, the Silver Horn could be used to drive daemons away. However, in Ultima IX the Avatar can't take it. (In Ultima VII, there was a similar problem, but the player could at least use the horn and try to pick it up.) The Silver Horn is much smaller than in Ultima IV. Museum guards The exhibits in the museum are not guarded very well. Haunted museum In the room with the tapestry, hundreds of voices can be heard, more than the total number of people in all Britannia in Ultima IX ''. When entering the room with the ''portrait of an adventurer, the player is greeted with "Good day, Avatar", but there is nobody there. Broken glass The runes were supposedly stolen years ago, but there are still pieces of broken glass on the floor, as if it had just happened the previous night. Avatar's Alzheimer problems Aleena's information After he has talked to Aleena about the Isle of the Avatar, the Avatar writes into his journal: “...according to legend, the Codex is located on the Isle of the Avatar. No one seems to know where that island is located, but at least it’s a start.” The Avatar himself had travelled to the Island of the Avatar several times, during Ultima IV, Ultima V, Ultima VI, Ultima VII, and Ultima Underworld. It makes no sense that he wouldn't already know exactly where it is. Where is Despise? The Avatar asks Lord British where Despise is located, even though he has personally visited the dungeon in several previous games. Amoranth's information Amoranth tells the Avatar that the Lycaeum and Empath Abbey have been destroyed. However the Lycaeum is still standing. Additionally, the Avatar asks what the Lycaeum is, despite having personally visited it several times before. Finally, the Avatar wonders what the Lycaeum could be, but he apparently knows all about Empath Abbey. How do I get to Paws? The Avatar doesn't know how to get to Paws, even though he has been there in several previous games. Ignorance of predecessors One of the most significant issues with Ultima IX is the haphazard way it stumbles all over the canon of the previous games, either with evidence in the world or general ignorance of the world of Britannia shown by the Avatar. Blackthorn's attack At the entrance of Despise, Blackthorn flees after being attacked by Raven with a knife. In Ultima V, Blackthorn was certainly more powerful: attacking him meant instant death guaranteed afterwards. Teleport storms As we know, the teleport storms of Serpent Isle posed a big problem for Britannia, too. For example, the royal mint of Britain was replaced with an old lighthouse originally near Monitor. Absolutely nothing about that is ever mentioned in Ascension. Despise architecture Despise was usually depicted as natural system of caves in previous games, but in Ultima IX, it seems that it was built by humans. . Missing buildings Several buildings from Britain are missing, including the Music Hall and the Royal Theatre. Britain's commercial district The entire commercial district of Britain is missing. Also, the harbor buildings, the inn, and the stables are missing too. Lord British's castle grounds The cellars of Lord British's Castle and the canalization of Britain are missing in the game. Technical issues Serpent Spine Path The path from Britain to Yew over Serpent Spine is blocked, with rock only a few inches too high. It could be easily climbed over. Margery Margery, the street cleaner, is supposed to be influenced by the Column, so that she approves Aidon’s policy. After the shrine is cleansed, however, she is still cold-hearted. City walls The city walls of Britain don't seem to be very protective, as the wall can easily be bypassed via a bordering hill. Animals run loose In Britain, there are chickens, pigs, and goats roaming freely in the streets. Wyrmguard corpse The dead body of the Wyrmguard who was killed by Raven in the cutscene does not appear in-game. Intro video The intro video with the ascending column can't be matched to any specific column, as its background doesn't fit any in-game column's surroundings. Farmer's corpse If twenty years have passed since the Columns appeared, then we should no longer see the farmer’s corpse and the cart from the intro video in the game (near the Column). Troll Ugh, the troll found between Britain and Paws, is just a goblin with the character model enlarged. Nico's brother Altomar tells the Avatar that Nico went to Cove to search for his brother in the first place. However, this plot thread is completely abandoned once the player lifts the secret and gets back to Britain. General problems Iolo's house Iolo has not moved house, even though there is a huge Column and dangerous hot lava right beside it. Gwenno exploring Despise It is strange that Gwenno did not explore the dungeon Despise by herself, considering she was so worried about her husband, and that once she even dared a trip to distant Serpent Isle all alone. Idle Iolo After being freed from the Guardian’s influence, Iolo doesn't even offer to join the Avatar again. In Ultima VII, Iolo insisted on joining the Avatar's party as soon as he arrived in Britannia, and his feelings were terribly hurt if the Avatar even tried to throw Iolo out of the party. Avatar's encounter with Iolo Despite the player telling the "Iolo" he meets in Despise that he's a liar and not the real Iolo, before killing him, the Avatar still writes into his journal that he met an old companion, and he even tells Gwenno that he had to kill Iolo. Aidon's compassion Why does Aidon show compassion with Meribeth when he searches for her in Paws? And why does Joe the cripple rescue the mayor? Does the Column no longer work? Killigan's betrayal In Aidon's house, the Avatar uncovers (using Ethereal Sight) that Killigan works for Blackthorn. The player can confront Killigan with the secret letter, but the player can't talk to Aidon about it. Heart of Compassion Why does the mayor keep the secret of the Heart of Compassion from the Avatar? It’s completely worthless for him, isn’t it? Actually, there’s no reason for him to keep the seal at all. Avatar problems The mighty Avatar can not even get a corpse off himself, but he can wear heavy plated armour. Paws swamp The swamp of Paws is contaminated and poisoned. How can a windmill with a valve produce clean water there? Only a modern sewage plant would be capable of cleaning such dirty water. References and original contributors to Hacki's page External Links * Hacki's Ultima Nitpicks - hosted by Bootstrike Ultima IX Nitpicks